Takumi Smut x Reader
by bunnymaidIOH
Summary: The hot tubs at Hokage are very hot, obviously. NSFW Takumi x Reader (light romance). Semi-incomplete, please message for inquiries or continuity of series.


May 9th, 2019

"You're not good enough."

I was flung from the arena's main section, into the wooden fence that guarded the onlookers from our training sessions. Luckily, today the arena was empty except for me and Takumi. The tall, pale ninja walked towards me slowly, reaching down to remove his arrow from my cloak, which had me pinned to the fence.

He extended his hand to me as I looked up into his eyes, scared of what he'd do next. Takumi was a known hot head, and although I adored training with him for many reasons, his frequent, exasperated outbursts were not one of them. And yet, he was still handsome when he was upset…

"Get your head out of the clouds, Corrin, and down here where it belongs." I shook my head and took his hand, gulping nervously. His hands were so soft… and yet rough, calloused from years of training and war.

"I-I'm sorry, Takumi." I stammered, captivated by his golden eyes. Admittedly, I'd been nursing a crush on this man, but was anxious about what coming out would mean for my rule. After all, Azura was supposed to be my wife… Sakura and Hinoka insisted on it, albeit unknowingly, and Ryoma approved wholeheartedly… though I doubt my older brother could ever half-way approve of anything. My siblings reactions would be too extreme if I became my true self, not just a dragon but something more, something unknown to them.

We made our way to the mens lockers, which were nearby the Onsen. "Gods, Corrin. Is your head ever on this astral plane?" Takumi rolled his eyes, and then began to de-string his bow for waxing. "You're the prince, but you never act like one. These last few weeks, I feel like you are never here… at least, not in soul. Perhaps it would do you well to learn the Hosidan ways of meditation, before you go soft."

"Soft?" I placed my sword beside the armory polishing tools, knowing he had the right idea when it came to tidying up weaponry. "I'm not soft."

"Of course not." Takumi ran the beeswax along the edge of the bowstring slowly, then used the edge of his shirt to remove the excess. "Yet."

I put my sword down, knowing what the next step in his process was. Hiding my excitement, I peeked at him shyly, out of the corner of my eye, as he removed his shirt. He took no notice of my gaze as he began to remove his thick, heavy outerwear. Gently, he removed his hairpins, and his long, thick, silver hair fell to his back as I bit my lip, anxiously.

His muscular back only bore a few scars, one stained purple from a mysterious magic wound that he had received when captured by Nohr. He gazed over his shoulder, his eyes meeting mine slowly as he folded his clothing.

"Are you alright, Corrin? You seem slightly flushed. Was my training too much for you today?"

I sighed, deciding to relinquish my doubts slightly and confide in him, rather than struggle with the anxiety of hiding my feelings. "It's not that, Takumi… It's just… I feel like I'm hiding a part of myself. I don't feel like I can perform in any part of my life as everyone expects me to when I am keeping such a massive piece of myself inside…"

"Of course not." Takumi reached for a towel and tossed it over his shoulder, slipping into a pair of sandals as his underclothes still clung tight to his hips, leaving little to be imagined. I had seen him naked before, many times, since training sessions like this were regular… but this time felt different. "Join me?" He gestured towards the onsen. "We can continue this discussion there."

I nodded and quickly removed my armor. "Y-yes, I'll be along in a moment."

When I entered the bathhouse, Takumi sat in the corner of the hot, steamy pool, running shampoo through his long hair. His silver locks floated in the water beside him, concealing his girth.

I removed my towel as I slid into the water.

"What is it that scares you about yourself?" Takumi muttered, then turned to make eye contact, his gaze soft and gentle. He was relaxed, and I felt he was ready for the truth.

"I am scared of what my siblings will think of me. I believe Ryoma will worry, and Hinoka won't accept me anymore. Sakura would be… too young to understand. I fear they would all be upset."

Takumi hid a smirk as he leaned back in the water, pushing the water through his long locks as the shampoo foamed up the water. "Corrin… with all respect, you turned into a dragon and murdered your mother… and they still love you."

I pursed my lips and looked away, suddenly self-conscious as he brought up the horrible memory. "Takumi… not today."

"I'm not teasing, nor trying to make you hurt. I want to point out something. Whatever you're hiding isn't worse than your ancient dragon, is it?"

I gulped and shook my head. "N-no…"

He reached for the conditioner, rising up out of the water slightly as his bare, toned ass peeked from the edge of the pool for a moment, then slid back in.

I bit my lip as I felt it happen again. Blood rushed through my body, to my face, my hands… my cock. I moved away from him, across the pool a bit, to the other side where I felt he couldn't see me. A safe distance.

"I think they've made it clear that they will be with you through anything. And even if you are still worried, you can always just tell one sibling… or, me instead…" he spread the conditioner through his hair, then began teasing the soap through it with his bone comb. "And I'll help as best I can, just as I know they will. No one wants to harm you, Corrin…"

I took a deep breath as I tried to hide what was becoming an even… 'bigger' problem. "Takumi… you can't tell anyone. Not yet, I'm not ready."

He put down his comb as his eyes darted to mine, and his face became stern. "I promise."

"Takumi… I-I'm…" I grit my teeth and looked down at the water, unable to look him in the eye. "I'm gay. I'm gay for you, specifically…" Emotions came rushing from me as I took a deep breath, my heart still racing.

"I know." He hid a smirk, blushing hard as I finally looked back at him in shock.

"Y-you what?"

"I know. I've felt something stronger between us… something more than just a friendship. I've seen how Silas pesters you to train with him, and I watched you push him away. I'm an archer… I have barely anything to teach you by way of training, and yet you trust me. You choose me, every week…"

Had I really made it that obvious? I blushed and gulped slowly as he continued to explain.

"Not only that, but the first time I met you I was invited into your private quarters. We talked for hours… not just minutes, like everyone else. You had so much to ask me, so much you needed to know. I helped you. And when I was captured, when I got this scar…" He reached for his shoulder, rubbing it softly. "You came after me without hesitation. You helped me past my trauma, when the battle was over."

"You've been there for me, Corrin. I knew that you weren't my friend, I suspected you wanted more." Takumi gave a soft sigh as he looked over at me, looking down at the water and then back into my eyes.

"I know that's a lot to take in… but how do you feel?"

"I'm… shocked. I felt I was trying my best to hide it… but I hoped for… anything. I do have feelings for women, but… I don't feel the same for anyone else." I admitted slowly, still a bit shy. "I want you, Takumi."

He sat beside me in the warm water, moving his arm around me so that his hand was on my shoulder. "I know…" He sighed for a moment as his soft hands ran up and down my arm as he waited for me to say something. When met with silence, he continued. "I don't like women… not in the physical sense, anyways."

"What?" I blinked and looked up at him.

"I mean it." He smirked again at my response, his soft touch relaxing me and yet driving me mad at the same time. "When I was younger, Saizo used to bully me. His twin brother Kaze and I were close. Around the time we both were reaching manhood, we spent time together on my birthday. I was 17 that year, and still foolish as ever… but we spent it in the woods, the both of us. He helped me fell a young doe, and we dined on venison and cheese. I remember he took Saizo's wine, both bottles of it.

"We drank, having never really done so before. And then we laid together… not… not looking at the stars or, or anything…" Takumi became flustered and a bit blushy at the memory. "I remember it well. Too well, in fact."

"You and Kaze were together?" I marveled, having never even seen the two speak in public. At most, they were comrades in arms, and everyone seemed to see them that way.

"No, we weren't. We shared passion, that night. That night only."

I nodded, smiling softly. "A one-time thing."

"He remembers. I bothered him many times after that… I wanted more. But Kaze felt as you did, an hour ago. He was worried for himself, and for me. We were so young that… he hurt me, physically. We didn't really know what we were doing. I loved it, how physical we were, but it scared him.

"He threatened me to tell no one, and although we are still friends, I can't help but remember us. So young, and foolish." Takumi sighed and looked up at the roof of the bath house. "We're still foolish." His hand ran down my back, softly, as his nails scraped at my skin with a tenderness I had only felt from Azura. It sent chills down my spine, and I shivered softly.

He noticed and smirked, leaning in and placing a soft, tender kiss on the area where my shoulder meets my neck. "It's alright, love… you can be yourself with me. You are safe." His lips were soft, and his cheek brushed my back as I felt his warm skin brush against mine.

Flustered, I let a small moan escape from my lips, as my hands gripped the rock that I rested on. My body tensed in anticipation. "A-ah… I know, Takumi… I just… I've waited so long…"

"Mmm…" He nodded and placed another kiss on the back of my neck. "I know. It's alright, love. Just tell me what you want."

"I-I want you, Takumi…" I bit my lip and moaned, softly. "However you'll have me."

At this, I heard him chuckle softly, as if he were purring in my ear. Under the hot water, his hand reached for my shaft as he pulled me closer to him, then began to nibble on my neck. I relaxed, slightly, amazed by how tender he could be. His wet tongue traced circles on my skin as he pulled himself onto my lap, his hips over mine.

I took his round, flushed face in my hands, reaching up to pull his head towards mine, his lips catching my own in a long, soft kiss. My tongue explored his lips as I bit the edge of his mouth, gently. Surprised, Takumi let out a soft moan.

"M…hhh… C-Corrin…?" His hands stopped gently stroking me as I looked up into his eyes, my face red.

"This is… a bathhouse… let's move." He sighed and rinsed his hair again, moving away from me, as I groaned reluctantly. He then helped me stand up and passed me my towel. "Come. There are better places to play…" He looked down at my throbbing erection, then licked his lips. "Like my bedroom."

We dressed quickly and he picked me up in his arms, a faint smile on his lips as he took me to the palace bedrooms. Though he was short, he was strong, and I felt small in his arms as he carried me.

His room was simple and plain, with a few notebooks cluttering up a worn shelf, a handful of succulents adorning his nightstand as an oil lamp provided a soft, warm glow. Lush, overly-fluffed sheets were on the bed, with animal skin rugs insulating the floor. A small vanity clung to a corner of the room.

He laid me on his bed gently. "Strip for me?" He suggested, coyly. "I'll fetch some… helpful tools."

I nodded as I slowly removed my armor, arranging it beside his bed as I heard him fiddle around with his dresser. "Here… I have these." He placed a molded, carefully handcrafted, wooden dildo beside me. It was small, much smaller than he was. Beside it, he placed a tiny glass jar. "This is a sort of jelly. I'll show you what it's used for… if we get that far."

I blushed, smiling softly. "I think I can gue—" My words were cut off as he spun me around, pushing me onto the bed. I bounced slightly, the pillows lifting me back up, closer to him. Takumi kneeled on the floor, as my shaft bounced in front of his face. He licked up the back of my cock, then wrapped his soft mouth around my head. I moaned loudly and gripped the bedsheet, tempted to explode in his mouth instantly. His skilled mouth began to suck on my shaft, eagerly, as I could do nothing except squirm and cry out.

"T-Takumi… a-ahh…" His hand reached up to the base of my shaft as he began to pull on me, softly at first, until I slid deep into his throat.

"H-uugk…" He moaned softly as he began to bob his head eagerly, slipping a finger into the jar as he began to stroke my anus. He released me for a moment and licked his lips. "I want to fuck you." He muttered lowly, reaching for the wooden toy as he probed it at my opening. "May I have your consent, Corrin?"


End file.
